Love me
by Drippin'Ink
Summary: Ciel gives Sebastian an order, but he seems to misunderstand him. Intrusions, limes, later lemons, an embarrassed Ciel, and yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! FujoOta-chan here! Well, this is my very first fanfiction ever! Yay~ This is a Sebastian x Ciel pairing from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). It contains Yaoi! Don't like? Don't read! I'm also terribly sorry for anything that might be a little ooc for the character . I tried my best!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lime**

**Disclaimer: Is there tons of smexyness of all sorts of yaoi pairings of the loved characters? Sadly no, and if I ever get a hold of the title ( which I never will :I) there will be a dramatic change making it so there is. Until then though, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is not mine :I **

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sebastian kneeled, his hands frozen with a button half undone from his bouchan's shirt. Ciel was watching him with his uncovered eye. Had he, the Phantomhive's heir, actually ordered him to do that? Sebastian supposed it shouldn't have been to surprising, not with Ciel being older now. Previous masters had also ordered much of the same thing but now it seemed different. Maybe it was just because he had watched, helped, and saved the boy so many times since he as young, when the contract was first formed.

"Well?" Ciel asked, crossing his arms over his white shirt. His cheeks were powdered with a light pink of a blush, though he hoped it was hidden since the only light in his overly large bedroom was that coming from the candles on the butler's candle stand.

"Are you sure, my lord?" Sebastian asked. He didn't think the young, blushing boy sitting in front of him quite understood what his words meant. If told again though, he wouldn't hesitate to complete the task.

"Of course, are you doubting my choices?" Ciel said sternly.

"Not at all, my lord, I will do as you say." Said the demon butler.

His fingers worked quickly and swiftly at the rest of the white little buttons on the shirt and pushed it off the young boy's slim shoulders. He made sure to run his gloved hands over the porcelain skin that he had already seen so many nights before. The small amount of touching had Ciel's cheeks growing a little redder. It brought a smirk to Sebastian's face.

"Oh, my lord, you are red. Do you feel well?" Sebastian asked, raising enough to place his lips against his forehead. He started to trail his lips down the side of his face and was making his way along the boy's jawline to those small, plump little lips of his young master's when the boy said, "I do not have a fever, Sebastian, stop."

He stopped, of course, and moved away from his face. "Very well, my lord." Sebastian said with a small sigh. Hadn't he asked for it?

"Goodnight, Sebastian." Ciel said, laying down facing away from his butler and pulling his down covers up around his thin frame.

"Goodnight, young master." Sebastian turned, blew out the candles and left the room in the dark.

As the butler went around the estate, doing his nightly routine, the Phantomhive's heir sat up in bed. He could feel the heat of a blush spread across his face as he placed one of his small hands along the route Sebastian's lips had taken. It had surprised him. Sebastian seemed to had misunderstood his request. Did he care if he did? Ciel sighed and laid back down. It was going to be another thought-filled night, but not about any case given to him by the Queen this time.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ciel never heard his butler enter his room in the morning, not once, but he knew he was there to wake him. He laid there, pretending to be asleep and hoping it could last just a little longer before Sebastian pulled the drapes back that were blocking out that god damned light. However, it didn't happen this morning. No, instead a fabric covered hand was placed on his bare shoulder and lips were pressed to his forehead.

"Young master, it is time to wake." Sebastian said, even though it was obvious that the now wide-eyed young boy was awake. The demon straightened and proceeded to the window to open the drapes up. Ciel sat up and half glared at the raven-haired butler. "What was the meaning of that, Sebastian?" he asked.

"I'm following your order, of course." He replied.

"That wasn't my order, find a different way to wake me."

"Very well, my apologies young master."

"Hmph."

As Ciel dressed himself and sat back on the bed for his butler to put his shoes on him, Sebastian said, "Todays breakfast choices are scones, fresh salmon, and mixed fruits." The man raised his hands to tie the thin ribbon around his bouchan's neck.

Ciel raised his chin slightly so the bow would be easier to tie. "I believe I'll have a scone this mor-.." his words were cut off by his own gasp of surprise.

Sebastian smirked slightly at his surprise, though it was a little hard t do that with the base of his neck in his mouth. He sucked on the pale skin lightly, earning a quiet, airy moan from Ciel. He bit the growing red mark then licked the spot, much to his master's approval it seemed.

"S-sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian detached himself long enough to ask.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what was asked of me." He put his mouth back around the boy's neck to make the hickey a deeper shade of red.

"S-stop." Ciel said, his voice mixed with a small moan. His cheeks were, yet again, pink.

"But young master," He switched sides on the boy's neck, "You seem to enjoy it." He brought his hand down from the, now tied, bow tie and ran it over a shirt covered nipple.

"S-sebastian… s-stop." Ciel continued to blush as the new feeling of pleasure swept through him.

"Do you really want me to?" Sebastian asked, sliding his other hand up the still untucked shirt to tweak the other little nub.

"Nh."

"What was that?"

"N-no."

Sebastian couldn't think of a singl time when he'd ever seen Ciel blush so much, not even when he'd walked in on him…. pleasuring himself in the bath. He was really enjoying this moment, if for no other reason than to see the proud heir of the household so embarrassed. Embarrassed wasn't the only thing he wanted to see come out of the boy though, no, he wanted to see him in a pleading, withering mass begging for more. His own thoughts surprised even himself slightly. Sebastian sighed half-heartedly, "To think you just put these clothes on. They just won't do though." He began unbuttoning the shirt, earning a small disappointed noise when his hands were removed from the little nubs of Ciel's chest.

As soon as the shirt was removed, Sebastian was covering his torso with wet kisses. He stopped at a nipple and ran his tongue over ut lightly before taking it into his mouth. The butler removed his gloves while his mouth was busy then brought one up to play with the saliva covered nub when he moved his mouth to give the other the same treatment. He rubbed his free hand lightly over the growing bulge in Ciel's pants. Glancing up at his face, Sebastian saw that it was turned slightly with his cheeks flushed and eyes shut tightly as he bot on his index finger to keep his noises to himself. That just wouldn't do.

Sebastian started to leave a trail of small red marks down the once flawless torso. He dipped his tongue into Ciel's naval and ran it around it a few times. While he was doing that, he'd managed to easily pull the heir's shorts to his ankles even in his sitting position. He took his mouth away from the boy's skin and looked at the silky blue boxers that were failing to hide to arousal beneath them. "Young master, it seems you have a small problem here. Do you wish for me to help you with it?" Sebastian asked. Oh yes, he was going to make him say it this time.

Ciel nodded, looking down at him with half lidded eyes. The butler deliberately made his breath run across the top of the boxers, knowing he could feel it through the thin fabric. "What do you want me to do, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Y-you know…" Ciel murmured, embarrassed beyond what he though was possible.

"I can't say I do, young master."

"…. M-mouth…." He said, rushing his words and quickly looking away.

He wished he could get more out of him then that, but the butler knew Ciel well enough to know he wouldn't. Instead, he swiftly pulled the small fabric out of the way so Ciel's pride was standing at attention in front of his face.

"So exited already." He said mockingly, causing his breath to waft over the appendage in a highly teasing matter.

"S-shuttu-.." Again, he was cut off by his own sounds, though this time it was a moan as Sebastian ran his tongue along the underside of him.

Sebastian, happy with the sound caused by his actions, repeated them then ran his wet little muscle along his slit. Ciel moaned in response, putting his head back in pleasure. He butler pulled the head into his mouth, running his tongue all around it and paying special attention to the very tip of it. The noises of pleasure that were reaching his ears seemed like a good sign to go a little further, so Sebastian started to slip even more of the shaft into his mouth.

While he was bobbing his head slowly, he felt Ciel wrap his fingers in his raven locks in search of something to cling to. The action also made Sebastian take him in faster and the moans to grow in volume. Surely the other servants could hear this… the thought made Sebastian chuckle a little around the intruding appendage. Apparently the vibrations felt especially good because there was a particularly loud moan and Ciel bucked his hips into his butler's mouth.

Sebastian held the boy's hips down with his hands and started to deep throat the boy. Doing it every other time and humming softly was bringing the by to the edge. Ciel was in heaven, either his butler didn't have a gag reflex or he was just great at sucking people off. He could already feel a familiar feeling tightening up in his abdomen. "S-s-sebastian…" Ciel started, getting another hum in response. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" With a small cry of ecstasy, Ciel's vision went white for a moment and Sebastian's mouth was filled with a creamy substance and a salty taste, he swallowed it.

That's when they heard the squeak from the door and saw a beet-red Mayrin with a bloody nose.

Ciel was the first to react, mostly just because Sebastian was only irritated at the interruption. "M-mayrin!" Ciel yelled.

"O-oh m-my! M-my a-apologies, s-sir!" She stuttered out, staring at them from behind her glasses that were beginning to fog up, then turned and rushed out in fear that the darts next to Ciel's bed would be put to use.

Ciel, blushing madly, furious, and embarrassed, turned to Sebastian who had let go of his now limp member and yelled, "Out!"

With a sigh, the butler stood, replaced his gloves and walked to the door. "Your breakfast will be ready soon, young master." He said calmly, catching the dart aimed at his face and proceeded to the kitchen.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Oh my o/o That was my first thing I've ever written like that, and I wrote most of it at school to O/O Thank god no one pays attention to me! (yay for the ignored corner-dwellers!) Poor Sebby, he didn't get any! Maybe next chapter xD. Tell me if I did anything wrong, but please don't flame to badly . **

**Review! Rate! Reduce, Reuse, Recycle! Repopulate! Wait… don't repopulate! There is no need for any more small children . I hoped you liked it though!**

**FujoOta-chan out! (p.s I wouldn't have minded being in Mayrin's spot -w-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me Chapter 2

**A/N: First off I just want to say I am SO sorry for the wait! There were finals and then I wasn't even home for the first week of summer. And I finally got a book (diary, call it what you must) that has a lock that I am going to use as my fanfic book (so I'm not paranoid and caring around a composition notebook with me everywhere) and I have a thing about having to have my whole story in one spot so I rewrote the whole first chapter before I wrote this one -. And yes, I actually write mine out before I type it, mostly because I have a shared laptop with my mom and if she saw it before I deleted it I'd be all ._. uhhh. Nextly, thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed, favorited/following my story/me! It really makes me so happy to see those emails! Especially being a new writer! Thank you Thank you! I'll try to update a.s.a.p.!**

**Warnings: None for this chapter really, I decided to make Sebastian wait a little bit xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji ;~; I'd gladly accept Sebastian, Undertaker, Pluto, Grell, and Ciel if I was offered them though -w- **

**On to the story! **

~x~x~x~x~x~

If it were possible to see a person's aura, then Ciel's study would be pitch black with annoyance and anger. Sebastian rapped lightly on the large door before walking in, a cart in front of him. "Young master, I have brought you your evening tea. Today it is a light mint brew along with a slice of chocolate cake." He said, wheeling the shiny cart over to the large oak desk. He had always thought that his child of a master was cute yet ridiculous looking behind such a thing, especially when he was in the overly large chair behind it, like a little kid come to play grown up in his father's study.

As the butler placed the cake and the desk, Ciel pretended to ignore him and read a paper on a new murder in the Jack the Ripper case. It irritated him that they hadn't solved the case and caught the killer. That wasn't the only thing that bothered him either, it was also that he was too embarrassed to leave his study and the fact that if her did, Mayrin might just die if she saw him again. He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. How could he have let something so… so _disgraceful _happen? He was vaguely aware of Sebastian saying something but ignored the statement as he dwelled miserably in his thoughts.

Sebastian sighed. Ciel wasn't even listening to him. "Young master?"

"What is it?" Ciel looked up at him with his normal blank stare but ended up looking back down at the sheet of paper quickly. He couldn't even look at him yet! How could the butler act as though it hadn't happened?

"You've been staring at the same page for 5 minutes, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked. The boy had asked for it, yet now he regretted it? He'd never known the heir to regret anything.

The question seemed to tick the boy off even more though. "What's wrong? This morning I get totally humiliated in front of one of my servants because of you, and you ask what's wrong? My family name would be ruined if anyone found out about that!" Ciel was close to yelling as he glared daggers at Sebastian.

The demon blinked. He was surprised that Ciel had thought so far into it, or maybe the surprise was from that he hadn't thought even more into it. Kneeling on one knee, bowing his head, and placing his hand over the crisp clean piece of suit covering his heart, Sebastian said, "Please forgive me, young master, I have jeopardized the Phantomhive name and failed as your butler. I give my dearest apologies." He stayed in the same position after he finished speaking.

Ciel looked at his butler, kneeling and apologizing. It made him kind of… sad to see him like that. "Stand up, Sebastian." As normal, his order was carried out without hesitation. At his full height, Sebastian was looking down at him. With the expression on his face, it made Ciel feel like a child who had disappointed his father. "Just don't let Mayrin, and probably the others by now, spread word of it."

"Yes bouchan. I will n-.." Sebastian's words were cut off by a loud yell of,

"He did WHAT?"

Ciel froze. He knew that voice. "…was that…?"

"Madam Red, yes. I was trying to tell you she had arrived a moment ago but you were distracted." Sebastian said calmly, though he was mentally shaking himself for being careless enough to leave Mayrin to accompany her by the door while he got Ciel. The woman was a doctor and the maid was still red beyond belief, of _course _she would ask about it.

Ciel glared at the demonic butler until he heard the sound of heels being stomped down the hall angrily. He groaned, putting his head down on the desk and covering it with his arms as the door made a loud _thwack_ as it hit the wall after being flung open.

"Sebastian!" yelled the woman, clad in bright red, rushing in towards the butler. A meek looking butler with long hair pulled back into a ponytail came in quietly behind her, blushing brightly and shooting puppy-dog eyes at Sebastian.

Sebastian bowed slightly, "Hello Madam Red." What he got in reply was a fist to the back of the head. Well aimed at it anyways, of course he wasn't going to allow himself to get hit.

"How dare you touch my precious nephew like that!" she fumed.

The brown-haired butler came up behind her "Madam, please calm down…" He ended up screaming and running behind Ciel's chair when the woman swung at him as well, yelling, "Shut up, Grell!"

Ciel sat up properly, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation again. Why must his aunt be so loud sometimes? "Please stop yelling." He muttered.

Red looked at Ciel as if just noticing he was there. Then she immediately went into a my-poor-baby-just-got-hurt motherly mode, hugging his head and shoulders awkwardly to her chest. "I'm sorry, Ciel! I was just so upset when I heard how Sebastian had violated you so! Don't let him overpower you like that!"

"I wasn't overpowered." Ciel said, shocking the guests.

After a short shocked pause, which gave Ciel the chance to get out of her grip, Red asked, "Then what happened?"

Ciel blushed ever so slightly; he had hoped she wouldn't ask that, "Nothing happened."

"Oh Ciel!" Red exaggerated. "You don't have to hide that your disturbed, but still gorgeous, butler touched you like that. Don't feel ashamed, you are still a small boy, you couldn't help it!"

"Madam Red!" Ciel said, raising his voice slightly. This was really annoying him. Did he really seem so powerless that even a butler could violate him? "I am not weak, don't say I am. I am the Phantomhive Earl; I've been through too much to be as fragile as you seem to think." He paused. "Don't speak of my servants like that either, especially not Sebastian."

Madam Red blinked. She certainly hadn't expected that. "I'm … sorry Ciel." She said, lowering her voice slightly. "And you to Sebastian… um, Ciel?"

"What is it now?"

"Did you…" her face grew a light shade of pink as she continued, "ask for it then?"

Ciel just blushed and stared at her. Seeing his master's hesitation, Sebastian decided to spare the boy any more humiliation for the day and step in. "If I may speak, my Lady?" he waited for a nod from her before continuing. "My young master only gave the order to find a new way to wake him. Based on some of my experiences with my previous masters, I assumed he would like this wakening more than me pulling the drapes back. It was entirely my doing, please except my apologies for making you worry about my young master."

Madam Red turned back to the boy, "Is that true, Ciel?"

"Of course it is." He muttered, starting to look at the papers on his desk again.

There was a moment of silence, then Red said, "I'd like to have a chat with you, Ciel." She glanced at the butlers, "in private." The two men bowed then exited the room. Sebastian stayed by the door, though made no actual attempt to eavesdrop.

It was only 10 minutes at the most before Ciel came storming out of his own study, his face brighter then Madam Red's coat, yelling "I don't want to have this conversation anymore! I'm retiring early!"

Sebastian smirked. Turning to Grell, who had been standing to close to him for his liking, and said, "Please lead your lady out." Then, turning to Red, he bowed slightly saying, "Please have a good evening Madam Red. Thank you for visiting today. I must attend my young master now." Straightening, Sebastian followed Ciel to his room.

Ciel was fussing with taking his clothes off. Half his bow was undone, one shoe was kicked off, and it seemed he was trying to untie his eye patch but had managed to get it tangled in his hair (1). He was also still extremely red; he must have had a very interesting chat with his aunt.

Giving the infamous Sebastian sigh, he said "Where would you be without me, my lord? You can't even undress yourself properly."

"Shut up Sebastian!"

Sebastian came up behind the small boy and started to work the hair out of the knot for him, then proceeded in getting him changed into his nightshirt. Another smirk found its place on his lips as he was putting the covers over Ciel. "What did you and Madam Red discuss?"

Ciel had finally calmed down, but that just made his entire blush come rushing back. "Nothing."

Sebastian stayed leaning over him. "Oh surely you must have spoken of something." Ciel muttered something quietly, and looked away from his butler's face. Of course, Sebastian being a demon and having excellent hearing, he heard it but just wanted to make him say it louder. "Pardon?"

"She gave me," he cleared his throat slightly, "_the _talk and spoke with me about sexuality. Then made me explain to her exactly what happened." Ciel almost felt dizzy with embarrassment.

The butler smirked again, and then surprised Ciel by kissing his forehead lightly. "Good night bouchan."

Looking at his butler walking to the door with the candles, he couldn't help but think of how handsome Sebastian looked in the candlelight. "Goodnight, Sebastian."

Just as he was about to close the door, Sebastian said "Thank you for saying I did a good job this morning, by the way." He shut the door and almost laughed when he heard a thud of something hitting the door and an embarrassed and angry Ciel yelling,

"Don't listen to my conversations!"

~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~

**A/N (1) Yeah, I know that seems kind of exaggerated and ooc BUT think about how embarrassed you would be? It'd be pretty bad for a 12 year old and especially someone like Ciel! That and I don't think I could see Ciel being patient enough to untie a bow/knot properly.**

**Well there's the second chapter for you all! What do you think? I decided to put this before the whole fight between Grell and Sebastian went down and before they solved the Jack the Ripper case. Mostly because I needed to use Madam Red (I couldn't think of anyone else that would do!) and because I have something special planned for the next chappy ;3 Prepare yourselves! Reviews make this little crow (yes I just called myself a crow) extremely happy and motivates her to stop being lazy and stay home and keep writing!**

**Poof goes the FujoOta-chan! (p.s 5 points to whoever knows what my name means –w-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there again! I am, once again, sorry for taking so long! Turns out, I'm not so good at updating quickly (though I do try) . I want to thank everyone so far who has favorited my story/me and followed either. It really makes me feel good about my writing! I'm sorry for the slight jumpiness in the beginning of this chapter. I wasn't sure how to switch it over, so I kind of just jumped a little bit.**

**A super special thanks to Mid-Morning Rain! Your review about how I was having the characters react well left me feeling happy for a week! You've no idea how bubbly I was after reading that! I apologies if they ever get ooc! (Though let's admit it, people do get ooc when they are lust bound)**

**Disclaimer: There are females in this show filled with not-so-man-whoreish-males, therefore it is not mine! **

**Warnings: That's right! I'm giving a lemon a shot for the first time(Comes fairly early on…. No pun intended there)! Hmm Ciel might seem ooc due to lust once lemon starts to start. **

**On to the story then! Fwoosh!**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

It had been 3 days since Madam Red had come over. Since then Sebastian hadn't done anything of a sexual nature to Ciel either, unless a kiss on the forehead or cheek in the morning or night counted.

At the moment there was a meeting going on in the manor's lounging room between Ciel, Madam Red, and Lau. "So we suspect the Viscount." Ciel was saying from his spot in one of the very well upholstered chairs.

"Yes, but how are we going to see if he really _is _Jack the Ripper?" Madam Red asked.

Lau smirked as he rubbed Ran-mou's thigh. "I have an idea…" The other two turned to look at him.

~x~x~x~

Tonight was the night of the party where the Viscount's innocence would be tested…but…Ciel groaned as he looked at the clothes he was to wear. It was a good plan, in all honesty, but he couldn't help but mutter, "Why did I agree to this…"

"Don't worry, Young master." Ciel jumped slightly at the breath on his neck and Sebastian's voice suddenly popping up behind him. When had he come in? "I'm sure you'll look beautiful."

Ciel turned and glared at his butler. "Men should not look 'beautiful' in any way."

Sebastian smirked slightly, amused by the fact that the boy considered himself a man already. "True, but tonight you are to be a Young Lady, of noble birth no less, and therefore you need to look beautiful."

Ciel grumbled to himself but otherwise didn't complain. "Let's hurry up and get this over with then." Sebastian bowed slightly in response and then kneeled on a knee to untie the ribbon from around the Earl's neck. He stood still, like normal, but he did look off to the side. It seemed like he was trying to make it look as though he was just bored and not slightly embarrassed. There was a smirk to be found on Sebastian's lips through the entire time he was undressing the boy to his undergarments.

Straightening, the butler walked over to where the clothes were spread out on the bed. "Please put your arms above your head, bochan." He said, picking up the first piece of fabric from the pile.

Ciel complied, glancing over at what he was bringing over. "What is that, Sebastian?" He wasn't to aware of things regarding women's clothing other than what you saw on the outside, and that was still limited.

"It's known as a corset, my lord. Women wear it to bring out their bosoms and give them a more feminine seeming figure." He explained, slipping it over Ciel's head.

Ciel looked down at the thing on him, how was it suppose to work? He poked it slightly. "I believe it's to big, Sebastian." It was so loose.

"That's because I have to adjust it so it fits you." Sebastian said, leading a slightly confused looking bochan over to the wall next to the bed. "Please brace your arms against the wall, young master."

Ciel put his forearms where the demon had gestured lightly. "Why do I need t- AHHH…" he was cut off by a sudden tightness around his abdomen, shocking him out of his breath. T took him a moment to understand that it was the corset being fixed by Sebastian. Panting, Ciel tried to say, "It… it doesn't f-fit, Sebastian…"

"Just a moment longer, young master."

"S-seb-ahhh- stain…" Ciel's head tossed back, his cheeks flushed, from its place in between his arms in search for air. He found some…. Blown onto his ear that is.

A shiver ran through him as the cool breath blew over his skin and an even cooler voice whispered seductively in his ear, "You shouldn't talk so dirty, _my lord_." Somehow the way he said 'my lord' made is sound suddenly very _very _perverted.

Ciel was about to ask how he was acting dirty when it hit him. He was standing there, leaning on the wall, flushed, panting, in nothing but small boxers (and a corset), and he supposed his words could be taken horribly wrongly. That ht him, as well as a wet tongue running up the side of his neck.

If it wasn't for the damned corset that sucked all of his air away, he would have pushed Sebastian away from his current work of nibbling on the sensitive skin just behind his ear. "Sebastian." Ciel had meant to sound stern, but due to the panting and lack of oxygen it made him sound needy, almost lustful. Annoyed at the sound of his voice, the boy simply tried to lean away from the touch to get the demon to stop. Big mistake. Sebastian instead took the opportunity to lean forward and suck on the now-available piece of skin that connected the neck and shoulder. It was obvious that Sebastian knew Ciel was trying to get him to stop but the corset was preventing him from doing so. He tightened the fabric a little more and tied it in the back.

Ciel gasped, though for air or because of that sinful mouth he wasn't quite sure. After realizing that if there was a hand rubbing circles on his hip and another on his leg, then that meant the string was tied somewhere in the back. He slid his hands from the wall and slipped them behind him to try and find the knot and undo it. He soon found his hands pinned by the wrists above his head. "Now, now, don't be such a bad bochan." Came the whisper in his ear, the breath blowing teasingly over the wet skin.

"S-stop." Ciel attempted. He was blushing even more now, not only because over everything else, but also because the hand that was on his leg was now rubbing his inner thigh so high that it pushed up his boxers slightly.

Sebastian brought his hand up and started rubbing the semi-hard arousal hidden slightly by the undergarments with his palm. He got a small moan in return. "But you're already ready, young master." He said, after rubbing enough to make the small boy totally hard.

Ciel tried to twist to get away from him but all it seemed to do was add more friction between his legs. His mind was beginning to get a little fuzzy between lust and trying to resist his lust. "B-but… we'll be late f-for the party…" He said, hoping to get the butler part of the demon's brain to start working.

"We have plenty of time…" Sebastian said before reattaching himself to Ciel's neck. He also slipped his hand down the boy's boxers to grasp and pump him directly, having slipped his glove off at some point. He continued his ministrations, despite weak protests, until Ciel was just moaning and his legs were quivering from pleasure.

"S-stop… I'm going t-to…"Ciel started to say before moaning loudly and soiling his boxers with his release. Sebastian quickly let go of his wrists, though his other hand continued through Ciel's orgasm, to untie and loosen the corset before his bochan passed out. Taking his hand out of the underwear, the butler moved Ciel to the bed and set in on the edge.

Once he stood up straight again, the height difference obviously gave Ciel a clear view of the pitch in Sebastian's dress pants because his droopy eyes opened a fraction more. His eyes were caught by a flash of pink though. Sebastian was licking the cum off of his hand, slowly, and making sure he could see. By the time the demon was done, Ciel was already starting to get aroused again but was to tired to care…. That is until…

Sebastian knelt down and inspected the big wet spot on Ciel's boxers. "You've gotten yourself dirty, bochan." He pulled the fabric off before the boy could stop him and looked at it, then back at Ciel's lap. The heir was blushing profusely and covering his lap with his hands. "Please allow me to clean the mess I caused."

Ciel was about to protest when the demons butler swiped cum from the skin that connected the thigh and hip. Damn that tongue…. The butler quickly cleaned off everywhere around his slowly hardening appendage before suddenly taking the whole thing in his mouth at once. Ciel cried out from the sudden pleasure.

Sebastian worked with his mouth until the boy was fully, and probably acheingly hard. Then he removed his mouth, much to the disapproval of a lustful Ciel, and looked at at his young master. At some point he had discarded his tailcoat and remaining glove and was now slowly, seductively taking off the vest and dress shirt.

Ciel's hand began to snake towards his lap before it was lightly slapped away. "Not yet, bochan." Sebastian said and, before a reply was given, had placed three of his fingers on Ciel's lips. "Please lubricate these." Ciel wasn't sure what it was for but pulled the fingers into his mouth and twirled his tongue around them.

As Ciel was working on his fingers, quite arousingly actually, Sebastian stripped to his underwear then gently pushed Ciel onto his back and got up on the bed. Taking his saliva-covered fingers from the wet cavern of the boy's mouth, the demon placed one finger at his entrance. Ciel looked confused. "This may be uncomfortable for a moment, but please bare with it." He then wiggled his finger past the muscles and inside of his master.

He gasped at the sudden intrusion and shifted to try and get more comfortable. He got what felt like soothing kisses on his tummy, then up to his chest and nipples as the digit began to move around. It began to feel good until a second finger was added, causing a small pain and a short yelp from Ciel. The pain was forgotten about as another hand gave some wanted friction in another area. After awhile, the third and last finger was added. It hurt much more then the other two, causing Ciel's eyes to clench close as he let out a long groan of pain. The hand on his erection sped up but it didn't do much to distract him. That is, until they hit something that made him moan loudly and buck down on the fingers. They continued to move to that spot before the digits were removed entirely.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, confused and disappointed at the loss of pleasure. He saw the butler leaning back, looking fairly relaxed other then the large bulge in his underwear.

"I can't go in you dry, my master. I need lunrication as well." _My master… that was a new one, perhaps this is getting to him to _…. It took a moment for the words he'd said to register. By now, Ciel was to lust-filled that he didn't care about pride or downgrading himself.

He crawled over to Sebastian, his hips swaying slightly and eyes half lidded, and pulled the fabric down (with minor help from Sebastian). Ciel was surprised at the size but took a small, curious lick at the tip. There was a small intake of breath from Sebastian and that was all it took to get Ciel pulling as much of him as he could into his mouth, getting a groan of approval from the man. He sucked, licked, and touched as much as he could before Sebastian pulled him away, so he could lay him back down.

"This is going to hurt, Ciel."

"You said my na-" Ciel cried out in pain and closed his eyes to the tears that formed when Sebastian quickly sheathed himself with one jerk of his hips. When he felt a hand on his cheek, Ciel cracked one eye to look up at the demon. He was surprised to see a fairly caring and worried expression on his face.

It took a few moments of small touches and words before Ciel moved his hips indicating he could go. Sebastian set a slow pace until he found that spot inside Ciel again. When he did, Ciel cried out in pleasure instead of pain and harshly shoved himself back on Sebastian. With a smirk, he quickened their pace steadily. Sebastian could tell Ciel wouldn't last very long with him htting his prostate every time, he was just a boy after all, so he started pumping the bouncing appendage between them.

It was to much for Ciel, he screamed "Sebastian!" and came violently into his hand and on their chests. With the tightening of the, already tight, walls around him and a few more thrusts Sebastian came with a deep throated groan. After both of them tried to catch their breaths, he pulled out and rolled over to lay next to the boy.

"W-why haven't you kissed my lips?"

The butler was surprised. Right after sex most people don't ask something like that. "Pardon?"

"Well… you've done everything else… so why not my lips?" Ciel blushed and turned so he wasn't facing the butler.

"Because, my lord, a kiss on the lips is reserved for those you love."

Ciel groaned, "You're an idiot, Sebastian."

Typical bochan. "May I ask why, my lord?" he asked, slightly confused.

"My request was for you to love me…." Ciel buried his face in the pillow.

"Isn't that what we just did?"

"No! People call that 'making love' or 'faking love*'. I wanted the real feelings…." Ciel was left dizzy for a moment as he was flipped around and felt lips firmly press against his.

"Already working on it, you ma-… Ciel." Sebastian smirked lightly at the blushing boy in front of him, then reached on the ground to grab his watch from his coat. "We really are going to be late if we don't hurry though."

Ciel groaned and stuck his head back in the pillow. He had already found a fault in having your lover as your butler.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

***1) Sometimes it is called 'faking love' instead of 'making love' because love and lust are often and easily confused. **

**Alrighty then! What do you think? I really hoped you liked it! This is the last chapter (unless of course someone gives me an EXTREMELY good idea to continue!) I'm working on two other oneshots so stay tuned! Review please! It makes me a happy and slightly less lazy ff author! FujoOta-chan away!**


End file.
